


Day Four: On a Date

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day Merlock OTP Fanfic Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Merlock, Snorkels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You, me, snorkelling, photos." John said as he marched down the beach, throwing the flippers, snorkel and mask into the water next to where Sherlock was relaxing in the shallow seawater. "We are going on a date. I got a waterproof camera and everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four: On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing/posting this yesterday, I had accidentally missed taking my anti-depressants and holy batman I noticed the difference, lol. Let this be a lesson for those on anti-depressants to take them every day.
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine C:

"You, me, snorkelling, photos." John said as he marched down the beach, throwing the flippers, snorkel and mask into the water next to where Sherlock was relaxing in the shallow seawater. "We are going on a date. I got a waterproof camera and everything." He threw said camera at Sherlock who caught it in webbed hands.

"I don't mean to throw an anchor in the works," Sherlock started, lifting his tail up above the water. "But there are certain- aspects, of me that aren't exactly photographable."

"You're fine from the waist up." John smiled at his partner as he crouched down beside the mer, planting a quick kiss on full lips. "Besides, I want to be able to show off how beautiful and handsome and _out of this world_ my boyfriend is."

Sherlock watched John struggle with securing rubber fins onto his feet. "How does it work?"

"Just point the lens," John reached over to tap said lens so Sherlock knew what he was talking about, "at whatever you want to take a photo of, look through the square on the back to make sure you're taking a picture of what you want, and then press the button on the top of the camera. It's already on, so you just have to point and click."

Aiming the camera at John struggling to get his flippers on, Sherlock did just that. He pulled the camera away from his face and saw a brief three-second preview of John pulling a horrendous face as he tried to shove his foot into a rubber fin. "And it's waterproof?"

"Yup. Can go up to fifty metres below the surface of the water."

Sherlock scoffed. "That's not very deep."

"It's deep enough." John huffed, splashing water at Sherlock, the flippers finally on. "Now I've never gone snorkelling before so you are absolutely forbidden to laugh at me whilst I figure things out."

Sherlock secured the camera strap around his wrist, a slow building excitement starting up in his chest at the thought of getting to swim _properly_ alongside John. The excitement only grew when John laid out on his back, snorkel and mask clutched in one hand, and started kicking his feet beneath the waters surface, propelling his body along the top of the water with a speed usually impossible for humans. Sherlock couldn't scramble the camera into his hands fast enough to take several pictures of John, forever capturing the human's smiling face as he kicked through the water.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." John beamed at Sherlock, the mer following behind him gracefully as John's picture was snapped from nearly every angle. 

Once they had worked their way out into deeper water John stopped and let the lower half of his body sink under the water, kicking lazily to keep himself afloat. He couldn't see Sherlock anywhere, looking down into the water to find a shimmer of scales as the mer captured pictures beneath the waters surface of John using the flippers. John motioned for Sherlock to get above the water with his hands, smiling affectionately as he said to nobody who could hear, "Get up here, you git."

The moment Sherlock breached the waters surface he planted a hard and demanding kiss against John's lips, greedily swallowing up the man's laughter. "Why didn’t you have this idea sooner?" He demanded, going back in for more harsh kisses.

"I think it had something to do with England's less than inviting oceanic temperatures." John said the moment Sherlock freed his lips to do so. 

"What's the point of human's carrying around so much _fat_ ," Sherlock emphasised his point by pinching John's hips, "if they can't even insulate themselves in colder climates."

"Oi, none of that, you tit!" John brushed away from Sherlock's imposing fingers. "Now hurry up and give me the camera so I can take a photo of us."

Sherlock gave over the camera reluctantly, John wrapping his left arm around his partner's shoulders, aiming the lens of the camera at them with an outstretched right arm.

"Now smile, I want every one to see how gorgeous my boyfriend is."

The fist time the camera clicked Sherlock wasn't smiling. But the more John pressed the shutter, the more a smile crept onto Sherlock's face, until he was grinning widely at the thought of John showing Sherlock off to all of his friends and colleagues. He turned his face into John's, his lips catching on his lover's stubble as Sherlock kissed him on the cheek, smiling as John turned his head to kiss him back on the lips. The sound of the camera clicking in the background accompanied their intimacy as John snapped several photos of them together. 

John gave the camera back to Sherlock, pulling the mask and snorkel on. He looked ridiculous, so Sherlock felt it was his _duty_ to immortalise just how ridiculous with a photo. 

"Come show me all the awesome things the sea has to offer up to 50 metres." John smiled, his face bunching up around the mask before he placed the mouth piece of the snorkel between his lips and dived down into the ocean with a splash of his flippers in Sherlock's face.

Sherlock followed him down gladly, taking countless photo's of John with tropical fish and aquatic life. He'd get possessive after a while though, seeing his lover in the mer's element, moving fluidly in the water thanks to the rubber fins on his feet. And he'd deal with the sudden streaks of possessiveness by moving gracefully through the water towards John, pulling his lover tight against his chest. He'd move the snorkel out of John's mouth and seal his lips to his human's, letting John suck the air out of Sherlock's lungs in claiming kisses.

It was the best date either of them had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it then please **KUDOS** and if you _really_ liked it then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> Day three of the 30 Day Fanfic OTP Challenge. Tomorrows challenge is: **Kissing**
> 
> It was cute imagining all the kinds of photos Sherlock and John would have taken. Hope you guys are filled with cute images of those two snorkelling and being adorable dorks XD
> 
> You can find me over at tumblr too, glow-dark-art.tumblr.com Lots of fun stuff over there C:


End file.
